I want you I need you
by NovelHeartbeat
Summary: Magnus and Alec, in a library, what could happen? Just a hot little one-shot I wrote to get over my writers block. This is basically just lemon.


**Hey lovelies! I know I haven't uploaded anything in quite a while, but don't you worry! I promise you that I'm currently in the middle of writing another full length story, I've just been going through writers block :( So to make it up to you guys I wrote this little one-shot! I hope you enjoy it, and I promise that I'll hurry up with the story I'm currently working on. Until then! :)**

* * *

My roommate was having sex, again. I had just finished a four hour shift at Starbucks, on top of being in classes all afternoon. I had been thinking of my bed all the way back to the dorms, not to sleep in of course, 'cause what psychology student ever got to sleep? No, I had been thinking of how comfy it would be after hours of hard chairs and constant standing. I had work to do, I needed to study for gods sake! I sighed as I leaned against the door to my room, and my eyes drifted back down to the sock that was hung over the doorknob. I still couldn't believe that people actually did that, I always thought it was just a movie thing. I contemplated kicking the door, but knew it wouldn't actually accomplish anything, Nick wouldn't hear it over the moaning that was drifting out into the hallway. Once again I wished I had requested my own room, why did I think having a roommate would be a good idea? We weren't even really friends, which is why I decided against living alone in the first place.

I knew I could stand there and sulk about how unfair life was, but I also knew that Nick wasn't going to be done any time soon, they were clearly having way too much fun to stop by the sound of things. So I spun away from the door, and made my way back down the hallway and into the elevator again. It was looking like I was spending another night in the library. Which I didn't really mind, it was always quiet in there, and the smell of books was comforting. They also just got new armchairs, and I would be lying if I didn't say they were damn comfortable.

I shivered as I exited the residence building and made my way through campus, it was pretty cold out that night and I could almost taste snow in the air. Winter was on its way, and it didn't care that no one wanted it. I huddled further into my coat and quickened my pace. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pushed open the door to the library and a rush of warm air greeted me.

I then made my way to the fourth floor, my designated area of studying. There was just something about this level that I liked, probably since it was usually the quietest. Even though there was hardly anyone here at this time, I still drifted there. I located the area of armchairs and dropped my book bag on the table in front of them, then I flopped down into one. I grabbed the textbook I needed, and my notebook and settled in. I had maybe read four pages before I heard a noise coming from my left. I glanced over and instantly felt my heart speed up. The source of the noise was coming from a guy that had just sat down at one of the tables, not _just_ a guy though, it was Magnus.

We had a few classes together, and I was usually pathetic and ended up staring at him, and not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. It wasn't my fault though, he was fucking _hot_ , like drool worthy hot. He also wore incredibly tight pants that showed off his perfectly shaped ass, and clingy v-neck t-shirts that made it clear he was chiseled as hell. He had smooth, caramel skin that I may have fantasied about running my tongue down a number of times. Then there was his hair, which he normally had done up in spikes and glitter, which of course looked amazing. Tonight however he had left it down, and I couldn't help but notice how soft it looked. My hands ached to be able to run them through it, to use it to pull his face towards mine…his lips were also one of my favourite things. They were just so plump and he always had some sort of lip gloss on which drew my eyes to them even more. My whole body buzzed whenever I saw him, and I had to use all my self control not to just jump him. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that so much, it would be weird.

I let out a little sigh and bit my lip to stop myself from moaning pathetically from just the sight of him, and oh shit I had been staring at him too long and now he's noticed. He looks confused, but it also looks like he's smiling a little.

I quickly looked away and felt the blush of mortification fill my cheeks, why was I like this? I spent the next two hours staring intently at my book, turned completely away from him to stop myself from sneaking a glance, or twenty. I could swear though that it felt like he was glancing at the back of my head if not more than a few times. I wouldn't know though, since by the time I was ready to leave, and finally looked over, he was already gone.

* * *

I could lie and say I didn't go back there the next night, but lets be real, I totally did. I could also say it was because my roommate had taken over the room, but he hadn't even been there. I went back for the sole reason of hoping to see Magnus again, even though I had seen him earlier in class. It just felt different in the quiet and closeness of the library, more intimate if that even made sense. We hadn't even spoken to each other, I had just stared at him like a freak. I just couldn't shake away the feeling that he had smiled at me, and had looked at me too. I was pathetic, that's really all there is to it.

I was working on an essay, or at least trying to, but I just kept looking around hoping to see him coming up the stairs. After about an hour of that I realized how sad I was being, and made myself actually work on what was in front of me. It was due the next week after all. I wrote a good three pages before I heard a noise coming from my left. My head whipped up, and I saw Magnus setting down his bag, but this time he was one table closer to where I was sitting. Was he moving closer to me on purpose, or was it just my imagination? I tried not to stare at him this time, but he looked too damn good for me not too. His hair left down was already becoming my new favourite thing, and tonight he was also wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He looked positively adorable, and at the same time sexy as hell. I shifted in my seat and forced my eyes back onto the paper I was writing, I really couldn't get an erection in the library, that would be mortifying, and would make working impossible.

I tried to concentrate on what I was writing, but I could hear Magnus taking notes and he kept making little noises as he worked. They were adorable, but ended up being all I could concentrate on. I also kept looking over at him, which was a big mistake since he was chewing on his pen. The sight of his lips around the end of it was borderline pornagraphic, and I had to suppress a moan. I once again shifted in my seat, and Magnus glanced up at the sound. Our eyes locked together and I thought I could see the faintest smile grace his lips, then I quickly looked back down. I really needed to get a grip, I didn't even know him, and he definitely didn't know who I was. To him I was this weird guy who was always in this library and creepily stared at him. I really needed to stop coming here.

* * *

I didn't listen to my own advice, though I did end up staying away for one night. That was only because some friends of mine insisted I go out with them. I thought I wouldn't go again, I told myself that I would do work in my dorm instead and get over this stupid attraction. Then in class that day Magnus came in and immediately looked in my direction, and he smiled at me, a legit real smile! I was obviously reduced to a gooey puddle at that instance. So of course I had to go to the library that night to see what that smile meant.

When I got up to the fourth floor I almost stopped in my tracks, Magnus was already there. And he was sitting at the table right in front of the circle of chairs I sat at. Thankfully I recovered relatively quickly and slowly walked over to the chairs. I tried not to look at him as I sat down and pulled my laptop out of my bag. Then I noticed a folded up piece of paper on the little side table beside me. I looked over at Magnus, he wasn't looking in my direction, but I also noticed he wasn't writing either, his pen was just hovering over his notebook. I quickly opened the paper, and snorted at what was written on it.

 _Hey_

I couldn't help but grin as well, and I grabbed a pen from my bag and wrote back.

 **Hey back :)**

I debated crossing out the smily, but that would look stupid so I took a breath and folded the paper back up, then skillfully tossed it onto the desk Magnus occupied. He looked up as it fell beside him, and I offered a smile before turing to my computer. A few seconds passed before the paper landed on the floor beside me, and I glanced up at Magnus who this time was watching me as I picked it up. I laughed again once I read his reply.

 _You come here often?_

I thought a little bit on how to respond to this one, was he flirting with me?

 **I could ask you the same thing. But yes apparently I do, I have a loud roommate. This is the only place I can get work done**

I threw it skillfully back to him, and this time I too watched as he wrote out a reply. Then he threw it back to me, and I couldn't help but smile as it once again landed on the floor. I looked up at him, and laughed when I saw he was scowling at how bad he was at aiming. I then grabbed it off the floor, eager to see what he wrote.

 _I come here a lot too, I also have a loud roommate. You're in a few of my classes, though you sit behind me which is why I must not have noticed you, though how I didn't is beyond me. I'm not going to lie, you're incredibly hot ;) What are you working on?_

I choked on air at the hot part, he thought I was hot!? I couldn't believe he just oh so casually slipped that in there like it was nothing. I could feel my face getting warm and knew I was blushing, I just hoped he couldn't see. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what to write to this.

 **I'm also pretty quiet in class, don't feel bad about not noticing, I don't think I could recognize most people in our classes. I'm working, or at least I'm supposed to be working on an essay about health care surrounding mental illness. What are you working on? Oh and you're insanely hot too, though you've probably noticed my glances…**

It felt like my heart was in my throat as I waited for him to reply, flirting or whatever it was we were doing, was so weird this way. Being able to watch him reading what I wrote, and writing it all down, it was nerve wracking. He was smiling though so that must be a good sign. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when the piece of paper landed on my computer. I wasted no time in opening it.

 _Still though, I should have noticed someone as attractive as you ;) And I'm studying for a test I have in my history class, not the most interesting thing ever. And yes I have noticed your glances, they make working in here quite hard to focus on… when all I want to do is focus on you… I have a question, what is one of your biggest fantasies?_

This was quickly getting into unfamiliar territory, sure I've sexted people before, but this was writing, this was note sexing, whatever that was. I had no idea what I should say, and I couldn't believe we were still writing to each other and not just talking. Though this kind of made it hotter.

 **Well I only look at you since you make it so hard not to, you must know how incredibly hot you are, it's pretty unfair. All I want is to focus on you too… which I mean I basically do, not to sound creepy. And this does not correlate with you at all, I've had this fantasy for a while now. But I've always wanted to have sex, or at least fool around, in a library or bookstore. The thought of doing that surrounded by books is hot… what's yours?**

I couldn't believe I told him that, and of course now all I could think of was doing just that with him. I was thankful I still had my laptop on my lap, this whole writing back and forth was turning me on way too much. Probably more than it should be, and I couldn't help but wonder if Magnus was effected at all by it. Just then he threw the paper back over to me.

 _That is now my fantasy as well, it sounds hot as hell. And now all I can think about is doing that with you…are you going to be here tomorrow night?_

My heart was going to burst out of my chest it was beating so fast, what was he asking? Did he want to have sex with me tomorrow, there was no way in hell I wouldn't be here.

 **Yeah of course I will be, I'm always here…why?**

My mouth was dry as I saw him read it, he looked over at me, then quickly wrote something down. He didn't immediately toss it back to me though. He started packing up his stuff, then he got up. My mouth went even more dry, if that's possible, because I finally got my answer to if he was affected at all from this talk. He was clearly hard, I could see his erection straining against the confines of his jeans. I almost moaned from the sight, imagining more clearly as to what it would look like if I were to rid him from his pants. I quickly looked away from his crotch as he walked towards me. He dropped the paper on my laptop, letting his fingers brush my shoulder as he walked past. I shivered and quickly unfolded the sheet.

 _You'll find out…I'll see you tomorrow ;)_

* * *

I was antsy all day, hardly being able to sit still in class. All I could think about was what would be happening that night, and all I could focus on was Magnus. He must have planned his outfit to drive me crazy, since he had found my eyes the second he walked into class, and he winked at me! If that already wasn't enough to make me weak in the knees. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, that once again hugged his ass to the point that I was basically salivating just looking at it. Then there was the tight red t-shirt, and he also left his hair down. He was plain evil, all through class I was fighting a boner. I was so glad I had a shift at Starbucks after, 'cause if I had to wait in my dorm until tonight then there wouldn't have been anything to stop me from getting off. I was a ball of sexual frustration throughout my shift though, and my nerves were jumping as I made my way to the library later that night.

When I got to the fourth floor Magnus was already there, and he was sitting at the circle of chairs, in the one beside mine. Though it looked to be moved further away then usual, but that could have just been me thinking that. I slowly made my way towards him, wondering what was about to happen. I sat down before he spoke up.

"Hey," was what he said, and that made me laugh a little.

"Hey back," I said smiling. He grinned back and moved his books to the side table.

"You have a good day?" He asked.

"Yeah it was fine, had a shift at Starbucks after our class, so it was a busy day," I told him, setting my bag down.

"Does this mean I can use you to get free coffee?" He asked grinning.

"Oh I don't know, what would be in it for me?" I teased.

"You'll see," he said winking. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly gone dry.

"So," I coughed. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could study for the test we have next week," he said completely straight faced, I thought he was joking. Then he brought out a stack of cue cards.

"Oh, umm, that sounds good," I said, trying not to let disappointment cloud my tone. I didn't understand.

"Good, I think it would really help us," he said. "So I'll ask you questions first."

"Okay," I said, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"So I thought we'd start with sensation, what's the definition of sensation?"

"Umm, it's when physical energy from objects in the world or in the body stimulates the sense organs," I answered after a minute.

"Correct," he said, and I don't know if I imagined it or not but it looked like he moved his chair a little closer.

"Next question, what's the definition of psychophysics?"

I had to think for a second before answering. "It's the study of how the physical properties of stimuli relate to people's experience of stimuli."

"Clearly someone's been doing the reading, another one right," he said, and this time I was sure he moved his chair closer to mine. Was he going to do that every time I got a question right? I had to check it out.

"What ways do psychologists assess the acuity of the senses?"

I knew this answer, I knew there were three ways, but I wanted to see what would happen if I got a question wrong. "They measure the absolute threshold, and then measure the difference threshold."

"So close, but you forgot about applying signal detection theory," He told me, before moving his chair away from me. I was right, the more I answer correctly the closer he would get to me. I shivered at what would happen once he couldn't move his chair anymore. I wouldn't get anymore wrong.

"Lets move on to vision, what are the features that people experience light with?"

"Colour, brightness, and saturation."

"Correct," and he moved closer.

"What are the corresponding characteristics of light waves?"

"Ummm, colour depends on the wavelength. The brightness depends of light wave amplitude which is the height of the waves. And saturation depends on light complexity," I answered after a few minutes thinking back to when I read that.

"Good job," Magnus said, once again moving a little closer.

"Do you remember the structure of the eye?" I smiled at this question, my mom was an eye doctor, so I definitely know the answer to this.

"There's the cornea, protective outer of the eye. The iris, coloured part. The pupil which surrounds the iris. The lens, which focuses light on objects. The retina, the thin layer of neural tissue. And the fovea, where vision is sharpest," I took a breath once I was finished.

"I'm impressed," he said, and he moved even closer this time. He was now right beside me, now what would happen?

"Lets talk about touch now," he said, before resting his hand on my thigh. I couldn't help but gasp at his touch, how was I meant to answer anything when my brain was filled with fog at the moment. "What is touch really?"

"Umm," I stuttered, his hand was moving further up my thigh. "It's really…several senses, pressure, pain, ummm…cold, and warmth…" I finally managed to get out.

"Good job," he said, and his hand paused, right near my groin. I let out a breath, what was he doing?

"What are the touch receptors stimulated by?" He asked, moving his hand back down my thigh, away from where I desperately wanted it. Fuck, I was too hard to be able to concentrate on this for much longer. My eyes moved, on their own accord, to Magnus lap, and I almost groaned at seeing he was just as hard. His erection once again straining against his jeans.

"Umm right," I said, trying to get rid of the lust that clouded my mind. "It's mechanical, chemical and thermal energy."

"Right again," he said, letting his hand move up my thigh again. He was also leaning against the arm of his chair, letting our shoulders press against each other. I could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating, he was everywhere, he was covering all my senses and I couldn't handle this teasing any longer. I was on the verge of exploding.

"How about telling me about Gate control-"

"No more questions," I blurted out, cutting him off. "I can't do this anymore," I practically groaned.

"Alec," he all but purred, and that was it. I had no control left. I grabbed the cards out of his hand and threw them onto the table, then I slammed my mouth against his. Groaning at the contact, at finally being able to feel his lips against mine. I felt him freeze at first, from the shock of me attacking him, but then he was kissing me back with just as much fever. He's devouring me. His hands go around me and all but pull me out of my chair and then I'm straddling his lap, and I can feel him against me. I groaned and pressed my mouth harder against his, I let myself completely melt into him. My hands found themselves in his hair, and it was just as soft as I thought it would be, I gave it a tug as my tongue traced his bottom lip begging for entrance, and I felt Magnus moan as he opened his mouth. The moment his tongue touched mine I stopped breathing, and I unconsciously moved my hips against his. His grip on my waist tightened as he bucked up into me, and then he to began moving his groin against mine. I couldn't believe I was grinding against him in the library, I felt like a horny teenager. Though I don't remember ever being this turned on. Magnus growled, deep in his throat, moving his hands up into my hair and pulling hard. I gasped at the pain, and plunged my tongue in deeper, exploring Magnus's mouth. I let my tongue flick the roof of his mouth, as I remembered reading that it was a sensitive part of the body, and was rewarded with another moan. My body felt like it was on fire, I was being consumed by the man below me, and all I wanted was more. How was it that he was able to make me feel all this, I hardly even knew him, and I already wanted him more than I've ever wanted anyone before.

"Magnus…" I groaned out as I released his mouth to suck in some much needed air. Magnus took this time to run his lips across my jaw, and then down my neck. He paused to nibble at my pulse point, and this brought a whimper to my lips. I felt his hands move from where they rested on my hips, to grip my thighs, and this caused a new wave of lust to flow directly to my groin. I gasped and ground my hips into his, my head filled with need, I couldn't stand this any longer, I needed _more._ I found his lips again and kissed him with more urgency, my tongue instantly finding its way into his mouth. I moved my hips once more against his before I broke apart. I was rewarded by a whimper of protest from him.

"Magnus, _fuck._ I _need_ you, right now," I managed to get out, all my mind wanted to focus on was the feeling of his erection against mine, words had no meaning to it.

"God Alec, I need you too. But we should probably not do this here, no matter how hot it would be," he whispered against my lips.

"Come back to my dorm?" I asked, moving my hips against his a little to entice him more. He just nodded, already pushing me off him so we could get out of there faster. We quickly grabbed our bags, and raced down the stairs, all but running out of the building. Once we got outside Magnus grabbed my hand to pull me into him for another kiss, and it almost made me forget what we were doing. Almost, but not quite. I broke away and grabbed his hand to pull him in the direction of my residence. It was only once we got in the elevator that I remembered my roommate, and I hoped to god he wasn't there, if so I would have to kill him. There was no way I wasn't going to be fucking Magnus in the next ten minutes. Once we stumbled out of the elevator my lips once against found their way to Magnus's, and I pushed him against the wall to get us closer together.

" _Alec_ ," he choked out. "As much as I love kissing you, if we don't get into your room in the next second there will be nothing stopping me from taking you right here in this hallway." I shivered from that, and I quickly pulled him along with me. I shakily opened my door, and breathed a sigh of relief when I found it empty. An idea came to me, and I couldn't help but grin as I quickly toed off my shoes and tugged off one of my socks, draping it over the doorknob before slamming the door closed behind us. Now I was the one who was going to be keeping him out.

I turned towards Magnus who was standing in the middle of the room, and practically leaped at him, crushing our mouths together again. I felt him gasp, and turned him in the direction of my bed, which he then effectively pushed me down onto, his body covering mine.

I tilted my head back with a groan. This was too much, and at the same time not nearly enough. "I want you… _now_ ," Magnus panted above me, his hand coming to tug at my belt buckle. Once it was loose he threw it across the room, and then I felt him pulling my pants down to my knees. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze and I felt heat pool in my abdomen. He then made quick work of my shirt, and I was completely bare in front of him.

" _Magnus,"_ I whispered as he caught my lips again, before moving to my jaw, then my neck, then he descended down the planes of my chest. Stopping to swirl his tongue over a nipple, causing me to arch my back to get closer to his mouth, I felt him chuckle at that. I knew what was coming as his mouth moved lower still, but it didn't stop the pure rush of lust that occurred when Magnus's mouth came around me.

I couldn't help but cry out, and I knew my words were incoherent, strangled by the moans pouring out of my mouth. It was so…so… _hot._ The feel of Magnus's tongue around my cock made me see stars, his wet mouth moving over me, in and out, in and out, in and out…

"Fuck, Magnus…" I groaned, trying not to push my cock deeper into his mouth. He must have sensed what I wanted to do as his hands moved to my hips, holding me still as he took more of my dick, and I felt it hit the back of his throat. I cried out again, and ran my hands through his dark hair, begging for more. I was passed being embarrassed by this, I needed more of him, right now. Magnus complied and attacked my lower region, sliding his mouth up and then down taking me all at once.

"Fuck, don't stop!"

Magnus once again listened and began sucking greedily on the base, massaging my thighs with his hands. My head was thrashing back and forth, and I couldn't help myself as I bucked my hips up, thrusting into Magnus's mouth.

Then Magnus made a swallowing motion with his mouth, flattening his tongue and letting it slide up the bottom of my length. I whimpered as I felt a familiar tightening in my groin, and I knew I was close.

That was when Magnus took his mouth from my dick and leaned up.

"No-what-no," I stammered, desperate for the feel of his mouth on me again.

"I don't want you to come yet, I'm not done with you," he all but growled. My eyes traveled down his still clothed body, coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. God did I want him. I reached up and let my hands move around his waist, only to grab a handful of his ass, the one that I've been looking at for the last few months. It felt even better than it looked, if that was even possible. With a skill I didn't know I possessed I managed to flip us over so I was on top of him. Magnus's eyes rolled back in his head as I attack his neck with feverish kisses.

"Fuck," he said, pressing his body up against mine. "I need you. _Now."_

I could sense the urgency in his voice, and moved my hands to slide the shirt off of Magnus's torso. His caramel skin came into view, and all I could do was dip my head and run my tongue along it like I had dreamed of doing. Fuck his body was perfect.

"Alec," he whispered, his hips moving not-so-subtly against mine. "My pants, take them off. Now… _mmmph…"_ He made a frantic sound as my hips thrusted into his. I was then undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, and then soon his pants were off. We were both fully naked. I let out a gasp as Magnus hurriedly flipped us over so he was on top, and I groaned as he thrust his cock against mine in a maddening rhythm.

All of a sudden the room was too hot for me to bear, I had been so focused on Magnus that I almost forgot how turned on I actually was.

"Magnus, _oh god…"_ I panted, so aroused at this point that I might have actually burst into tears. I couldn't take this much longer. "I need you!"

"Tell me," Magnus whispered. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you, Magnus. I need you inside me. I need you so bad," I swallowed.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, letting his hand trail across my chest.

"Yes…no."

"Yes or no?" He asked, clearly confused by my answer.

"Yes. But not like this."

"Not with a guy?"

"Not when I really wanted it," I said looking up into his eyes, seeing how aroused he was from how big his pupils were.

"Do you have…?" He asked, and I nodded towards the drawer. He reached over and grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube.

"Tell me again what you want," he said as he rolled the condom on and poured the lube out, coating himself up.

"I want you to take me. I want you to take me so hard that I'll never come back down from the high of it. I want you to fuck me in a way that makes me throb when I think about it again."

Magnus cut me off with a kiss, his lips devouring me again as his hands roamed over my body, and I felt one of his hands move down to my ass. I gasped as I felt him trace lightly over my entrance, and groaned as he slowly pushed a finger inside. Fuck it felt so good, it had been so long since I had this done. But it wasn't enough, I needed to feel him inside me.

"Magnus, please…I need you in me," I moaned out.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you," he said, but I knew he was just as eager as I was.

"I'm sure, I need to feel you." He groaned and rearranged my body so I was propped up by a pillow, then he steadied himself at my entrance. I quickly nodded my head to let him know I was ready, and then he pushed inside.

My body rose off the bed in a high arc, crashing back down with such force that if I had cared I would have worried about anyone below us hearing. Magnus captured my lips again, his thrusts long and purposeful. I shuddered.

After a few minutes of this Magnus began to speed up his movements, going in and out of me at a dizzying pace. I cried out and reached for the headboard, my other hand going to tangle in Magnus's dark hair. We were both shaking now, my mind was completely filled with lust and the feel of Magnus's cock moving inside me.

Magnus then reached down, taking my straining erection in his hand. My eyes flew open, and I saw Magnus's sweat-beaded skin, his glowing golden-green eyes, and his concentrated lust filled expression. Then he began to pump at the pace of his thrust, and my eyes fluttered closed again.

It was only a short time later that I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach again. I was surprised I had managed to hang on this long since I had been so close when Magnus had my cock in his mouth. I could tell he was also close by the erratic movement of his thrusts, and I wanted to wait for him, I wanted us to come together, but I couldn't hold it back any longer than I already had. I came with a loud cry of ecstasy, feeling my release throughout my entire body. I was aware that Magnus was coming as well, his body jolting above me. Then he collapsed on top of me, not bothering to pull out.

We stayed like that for a while, feeling the other's racing pulse. Then Magnus slowly withdrew, and sank into the spot beside me. I saw him frown as he pulled off the condom and drop it into the trash beside my bed. I stayed where I was, feeling deliciously worn out.

"Fuck that was amazing," Magnus said laying beside me.

"Oh my god I know, I'll definitely be throbbing when I think of this," I said grinning. Magnus winked and moved closer towards me, resting his head on my chest.

"I'm glad I could give you what you wanted," he breathed.

"Oh you did more than that," I said smiling again, I don't think I would ever stop when it came to Magnus.

"I'm so glad your roommate is loud," he said. I just laughed, 'cause I never thought I would be agreeing with that.

"So am I, I have way more love for the library now," I said.

"Oh me too, maybe next time we can really fulfil that fantasy of yours," he said, trailing a finger around my chest.

"Next time?" I asked.

"Oh you think this would be just a one time thing? No way, I'm more addicted to you now than before, now that I know what this is like," he said, moving to kiss my chest.

"Well I can't say no to that, mostly since I feel the same," I said, trying not to grin, and failing.

"So we should have another study session tomorrow night," He said, looking up at me, and I could see his eyes darken as he looked at me. I could already feel a stirring between my legs again.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" I growled, moving a hand to his waist.

"You're going to be the death of me Alec," He said, but he was already moving on top of me.

"I really don't see you complaining," I said before capturing his lips with mine. I hopped Nick didn't mind going somewhere else tonight, 'cause I could tell we wouldn't be done with each other for quite a while.


End file.
